unofficial_inhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
What to do now....
'Before you go into this, let's make some things clear (Read the following first)' 1. The Minecraft server, minecraft.inhaven.net and its website have been shutdown due to financial and/or other technical difficulties and it is unclear if they are ever going to come back. Though there is no need of them coming back as I will explain later. 2. The reasons behind the shutdown are NOT to be directed on any one person or party (NOT Martyn, NOT Coomdoom, and NOT the Sapling Community). '''We all had fun on the server but life happens and we can't go blaming others for life, now can we? Also that question was rhetorical, the answer is "NO."' '''3. A fresh start is sometimes for the best. To be fair, InHaven was a bit buggy and laggy and all that other jazz.' 4. The following information that I will present is not by my word or opinion alone but by others who have played a part in the server's opening and closing. The first excerpt is from a statement made by the server operation and owner, Coomdoom, describing the shutdown. Forum Title: PLEASE READ FULLY FIRST! "I have some sad news. This has been a long time coming and something I have been deciding on since the beginning of April and recent events have acted as a catalyst, hence this message today. Please read everything in full as I will try to answer what I expect to be common questions. "On 17th May 2013 at 1200 BST (British Summer Time), InHaven Games Minecraft will close it’s doors. This has been a very tough decision for me but the reason for closing is due to the financial burden running the server is causing. It is no longer financially viable to keep running even on a lower priced server due to the fact we are not making enough revenue through BuyCraft and the adverts on our website. "The original plan was to announce this next week, after I had left uni and close at the end of July, giving us a long wind up and transition period but due to events out of our control, we are going to have to shut up shop a lot earlier than planned. "I know this is going to be a shock for some of you. As Pothy is running a Minecraft server, Saplings and members of the InHaven community can continue playing with friends there and enjoying their Minecraft experience. "After the InHaven server closure, elements of our server will be taken on by Pothy but that is Pothy’s choice as to what migrates over. The Skype chats will stay open so everyone can still communicate with each other and you are welcome to create new Skype chats to do with Pothy’s server but all other services from InHaven, including the Website, will all shut down. "When the server closes at the time specified above, I will immediately start backing up the Main server and the Test server. I will keep these archives on my home machine. They will include everything apart from the DynMap world render files. Also the database for the server will be backed up and included in the Main Server archive. This is so elements can be migrated over to Pothy. "This is quite upsetting for me to have to reach and make this decision, especially as we have been such a strong community (albeit with me being absent for long periods of time). You’ve all been extremely fantastic. "We have had our ups, we have had our downs, but the one thing that hasn’t and won’t change is our friendships we have forged. Thank you, thanks to every single one of you for one heck of a fantastic journey. <3 Coomdoom" The second edited excerpt is from a forum post given by the "Head Admin," Triadian describing what servers will be good to go to after the shutdown. Forum Title: WHERE TO GO FROM HERE: NEW SERVERS "With InHaven kicking the can tomorrow, where should you go? Well, it seems there are many options. It seems out of the burning InHaven ashes are 2 servers launching (or re-launching) this week, each doing things a little bit differently but continuing to provide shelter for the community. There are others out there, but there are 2 which I am helping because my friends from the InHaven Staff are running them and I would encourage you all to join at least one of them... but it's really your call and your spare time you will be wasting playing a game :P. "Even though there are multiple servers out there I ask that you all try (please try) to coexist peacefully with members of each. "1. '''Pothycraft' - This server is about to relaunch with a new scheme than the one under which it was currently operating.. It will incorporate many of the elements that InHaven had but give them a Pothycraft flavor. There will be lots and lots to do on this server and the staff have big plans to give you more diversity. The Staff seems dedicated and policies are being designed to keep it that way. This server will be re-launching on the 17th. http://pothycraft.net.'' "2. '''Nevani' - (It's inhaven backwards but without the "h") This server will continue the current Haven map that you've been playing on and will feature some of the same staff that InHaven has now. It's being built up from scratch with the exception of the maps so its launch date is around the 20th of this month. It will later on branch out with new ideas but continue to be community-driven. The webpage is still heavily under construction but the forums are starting to liven up. Check them out at http://nevani.com.'"'' There you have it. From now on you can go wherever your heart compels you to go. We have Saplings on each of these servers and many are co-existing on both! From my personal tales of being a Moderator of types on both new servers, I can say that Nevani does well in bringing back the RP story line and builds of InHaven. However Pothycraft does just as well to bring about the similar elements that InHaven had to offer such as the Sapling to Acorn system and Challenges. Heck, they even have their own new elements of emersion to make Minecraft more enjoyable! Both servers are equally good so don't knock them 'till you try them! What to do now. 1.' DON'T GO SPAMMING MARTYN, TOBY, JOSH, OR OTHER STAFFERS ABOUT INHAVEN BEING SHUTDOWN! '''It's all water under the bridge so just go with the flow and chilax. -.- 2. If any other Saplings ask what happened to InHaven or if they are saying they can't connect to the server, look on brave cowboy or tell them that the server shutdown due to reasons out of anyone's control. Better yet, just give them a link to this page and the IPs to the new servers. Both Pothycraft and Nevani are good servers and deserve lots of people. 3. Whatever you do, do what you want to do and don't let the closure get you down. Like Triadian said "it's just a game." Honestly said, I don't think that any of these servers will be HARDCORE SAPLING POWER FTW XD, but they are all equally good communities. 4. '''DON'T GO BLINDLY BLAMING ANYONE ABOUT IT!' The past is the past and hating on people won't get you ahead in life. :3 5. If you think this is the end of the Sapling Community and that Martyn doesn't care, well you are equally wrong on both fronts. The Sapling Community is not and was not tied down to just one thing such as a Minecraft server, but we are everywhere, each one of us stalking the internet and playing other games other than Minecraft. Martyn also does care about us, why do you think he takes the time to do those InTheLittleBox videos or go to Mine-Con and other gaming events? He isn't forced to go, but it's because he wants to meet all of us! So to sum it up Sapling Community shall live on, Martyn doesn't hate us, end of story. Thanks and see you all later! ~A fellow Sapling. BYEEEE!